


i was wondering...

by jxnathanbyers



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: Cisco tries to find the right way to ask Harry out to dinner.





	

“Hey, um, I was just thinking that maybe I should take you out to dinner? Sometime? As a way to thank you for, uh, all of the help you’ve given us these past few weeks.” Cisco raises a hand up to his hair, nervously running his fingers through his locks.  “I mean, it can’t have been easy for you to help us fight against Zoom and- and this sucks, doesn’t it?”

 

Cisco stops pacing to look at Caitlin who nods at him, a small smile on her lips. “Yeah, it does. But it’s okay,” She says quickly at the fallen look on Cisco’s face. “Just- just pretend that I’m Dr. Wells and try again.” 

 

Cisco takes a deep breath. “So, Harry, I was wondering-”

 

“Wondering what?” 

 

Cisco and Caitlin jump and turn at the voice. Harry is standing behind them, looking down at an algorithm in his hands. He sets it down on a desk then looks up, waiting for them to say something. 

 

“Uh…” Cisco racks his brain, trying to think of something to say, “I was wondering… what you were working on!”

 

Harry frowns down at the paper, reaching down to pick up a pen and tearing the cap off with his teeth. He scratches something out and then writes something different before looking up at Cisco. “Just something that I think might help us against King Shark.” 

 

Caitlin pushes Cisco towards Harry and Cisco has to stop himself from running into the man by grabbing onto the desk. Cisco turns back and glares at her.

 

“Cisco would love to help you! Wouldn’t you, Cisco?” She adds with a pointed look. 

 

“Of course.” Cisco says slowly, still glaring at Caitlin then he turns to look at Harry, forcing a smile onto his face.

 

Harry isn’t even paying attention, still looking down at the algorithm. At Cisco’s stare, he glances up and nods. “Yeah, that’s fine. Come on, Ramon, let’s go downstairs.” 

 

Cisco follows Harry down the hallway and gasps as the man suddenly stops in front of him, making Cisco run into the back of him. 

 

“What the f-”

 

“Would you like to go to dinner tonight, Ramon- I mean, Cisco?” Harry interrupts, turning to face Cisco and… 

 

Was Harry  _ blushing _ ?

 

“Y- yeah. I would love to.” Cisco stammers, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“Okay,” Harry exhales. “Cool.” 

  
Harry turns away and they resume to their destination, Cisco smiling at Harry’s back. “Yeah, cool.”


End file.
